


Dream

by Cat_Uni_creating



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Family Feels, Fan Soundtracks, Fluff and Angst, Magical Realism, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Uni_creating/pseuds/Cat_Uni_creating
Summary: To get lost in your dreams, to wake up, you never know.
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	Dream

If you have ever wondered what happens when you lose yourself in your own dream, give me a few moments of your time and I will give you the answer.

Let's start by defining the dream, a family made up of a father, a daughter and a mother. They are a happy family; whose biggest problem is that Mom's food turns out to be almost always inedible.

Dad is a psychologist, Mom is a social worker and Daughter goes to school and study every day.

The dream is perfect, so good that we can even ignore the oddity with which mom and dad hold hands from time to time, as if they didn't actually know each other despite having years together. It's so funny, that we can ignore the weirdness of the daughter and the behavior of the dog that we have forgotten to mention.

They are the perfect family. And from one moment to the next, they are not.

Give me time, give me time

I told you from the beginning that it was a dream.

Because Dad is a spy, Mom is a hit man, and her daughter is an esper who can read minds. When their consciousness begins to come back to itself, the world is not distorted as one might think.

Loid (Dad) holds Yor's (Mom) hand much more firmly than in his previous attempts. A step forward, a step back, they dance to the sound of the violin as the dream begins to crumble, on a stage full of crystallized flowers that shine like gems and reflect the dim light of the moon on their petals, illuminating their inevitably weak figures in the mist.

A smile, Anya (Daughter) can be heard playing hide and seek with Bond (Dog) and a light laugh cannot escape their chests. Loid takes Yor's straight black hair between his fingers, gently laying it on his lips, a promise of what may have happened.

Yor's cheeks burn with both embarrassment and frustration and the sound of the girl fades into the distance.

Franky, Dad's friend is waiting for him at the door.

"Sorry Loid. You have to kill her."

Mom cleans the blood from her knives, the voice from the phone repeating itself in her head with the instructions like a broken record.

For the first time, the girl does not laugh while hiding with the dog.

The happy and perfect family, the blossoming love between mom and dad, the affection they both felt for the girl, it all seems like a nightmare.

But then again, I never told you where the dream ended.


End file.
